poptartsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent Chase
Re:Agent Chase's Signature Just do the same thing you always do. You have a signature page, remember? It's User:Agent Chase/sig2. Then add it to your profile information, check the box underneath the bar, and click save. If you need anything else, ask me or see Pop Tart Wiki:Contact us. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, cool! Good luck with that and your signature! See you around! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I will. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I got it. The Wiki looks good so far. Also, thanks for all your help with the Talk Pages. We have a ways to go. :D [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I'm considering making you an admin here as well. Maybe if you can help create all the Talk Pages for every article... [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sure, hold on. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Please, we do not need the Pop Tarts category. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) The Great Commercial Project Featured User Congratulations! You have been nominated for Featured User for the month of January! Your hard work is paying off. Good luck! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Could you also vote/nominate for the Featured Article and Featured Media? I'd really appreciate it! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Featured User Congratulations! You have been nominated for Featured User for the month of January! Your hard work is paying off. Good luck! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Could you also vote/nominate for the Featured Article and Featured Media? I'd really appreciate it! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I'm going to be really busy. I won't have time to add the Featured User to your wiki. Since LegOtaku added a new feature to one of the templates, I'm able to start creating more pages. Plus, there is a huge, and I'm talking huge, winter storm coming up the east coast, and I'm going sledding once it hits, so that will take away time too. Once again, I'm sorry. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 15:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think I'll be able to do it for a while. Sorry. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but I don't want anymore people copying me. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 19:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Nah, I found it. I copied the link but I've since copied something else. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 19:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you do the same exact thing I did, then yes. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 19:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Can you also vote/nominate for the Featured Article and Featured Media? I'd really appreciate it! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Signature Picture Could you upload the File:Agents-Logo? Since it's not uploaded here, it leaves a red link, which doesn't look all that great. I would really appreciate it. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 19:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You have become January's Featured User! I have added the category "Featured Users" to your user page already. Thanks for all your work around here! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Warning Hello. Your recent edits to User talk:Construction Worker have been deemed rude and unkind. This is your official warning. Please do not place such comments anymore. Thank-you. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 13:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:I've been thinking... No, I'm fine. I don't mean to sound rude here, but you said twice already that you were leaving here. Have you decided to stay? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?''']] 21:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC)